


No Fields But Are His Own

by CallMeCaptainOrSir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, Obi-Wan Reciting Poetry, Poetry, Promises, Saleucami, They're Nerds Ok?, WH Auden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/CallMeCaptainOrSir
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan take a moment for themselves, feat. my favorite poem at the moment.





	No Fields But Are His Own

“I don’t have to be Jetii to feel how hard you’re thinking, Ob’ika.” Cody ran his hand across the plane of the smaller man’s back. “That doesn’t mean I know  _ what _ you’re thinking.”

“That night when joy began, our narrowest veins to flush,” Obi-Wan murmured. His breath was warm against tan skin. “We waited for the flash of morning’s leveled gun.”

“Beautiful.” He twined his fingers into copper hair and Obi-Wan tucked himself closer against his side. “And sad.” Cody didn’t ask if he was sad. There wasn’t a simple answer, and he didn’t need it said to know it. “There’s more, I think.”

The Jedi smiled against his shoulder. “But morning let us pass.” He shifted to meet Cody’s amber eyes. “As day by day relief outgrows his nervous laugh, grown credulous of peace, as mile by mile is seen no trespasser’s reproach, and love’s best glasses reach no fields but are his own.”

“No fields but are his own, hm? I like the sound of that.”

“I picture Saleucami. Somewhere just the two of us.”

“Oasis.” He tugged on Obi-Wan’s waist. “Sap.”

“Don’t tease.”

Cody leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips. “Let me make you a promise. You watch my back, and I’ll watch yours. And when all this is over, I’ll get you a farm on Saleucami.”

Obi-Wan rested their foreheads together. “I’ll hold you to it, riduur.”

 

“Will you recite it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [STAR KINGS](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com) . I'm always happy to talk about anything Star Wars!
> 
> The poem Obi recites is untitled, by WH Auden, you can find it by looking for the first line, "That night when joy began." It's a really beautiful piece!


End file.
